Possesion: A Haru and Elie Story
by SithNeogotiator
Summary: A Haru and Elie one shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rave Master/Groove Adventure Rave, Hiro Mashima does.

This is a Haru and Elie oneshot. I usually write larger stories, so this is a first for me.

****

Possession: The Haru and Elie Story

Sith Negotiator

Haru and yawns and stretches out, leaning against the side of the cart as Griff directs the horse to Hip Hop Town. About eighteen miles from town, it barely showing up on the horizon, they hear a demented laugh. "HA HA HA! Hello Rave Master!" Suddenly the sky grew and, and Griff's cart, his horse, even Griff, disappeared, and do did the Ten Commandments, and Rave, and even Elie's tonfa blasters. So it was Haru and Elie stuck in this dark place, but they look up, Haru had appeared in Garage Island, with Elie, and it was nighttime, a full moon, and him and Elie were alone. Elie wimpered, as thunder was disrupting the night sky, and Elie showed her fear of thunder openly. "Elie? Something wrong?" Elie whimpered, she hadn't told him about her fear of thunder… "I'm sorry Haru, thunder scares me, a lot." Haru put his arm around her. It was the least he could do, although he wanted to do more. Elie smiled slightly, but as soon as she heard the thunder, she buried her head into Haru's jacket and screamed. "MAKE IT STOP!" Haru began stroking her hair, then caught himself, and stopped, after he stopped, Elie started whimpering silently.

Haru stroked her hair and pulled her face up to look at him, "Elie, please stop screaming, it'll be alright." They both got up and began looking around, it was Garage Island, alright, but one important thing was missing, homes, houses, towns, shops, anything. Nothing was there, just wildness. As soon as Haru thought they needed shelter, it began raining, and they dashed for a cavern. "Haru, what is this place?" Haru sighed, "I'm not really sure." Elie started shivering. "Haru, and you make a fire?" Haru began looking around for twigs, pine needles, and other easily flammable things.

After the fire had started, Elie was about to fall asleep, but couldn't because of the thunder. Haru was also straining to stay awake. Eventually they strike up a conversation, just trying to keep their hopes up. Elie sneezes, and so does Haru. "Elie, we can't keep these clothes on, we'll freeze to death." Elie understood what he meant, but she was reluctant to comply. After removing most of his clothes, minus his undergarments. Elie had stood firm and kept all of her clothes on. Speaking of firm, Haru was staring at her, her white shirt not hiding much, right now he was too tired to care if she caught him staring.

Elie found Haru attractive, and now that most of his clothes of gone, she can't help but stare.

Little did either of them realize that one was staring at the other. As soon as they realized the other was staring, they both turned away and blushed.

"Elie, I,I,I…" Elie looked at him, confused. "Look, Elie, I know I've got you in yet another bad position." Elie nodded, "Elie, I… I love you." Elie seemed to simply shiver, and looked empty inside. Haru just looked at her, "Elie!?" He began shaking her, "ELIE!"

Elie, in truth, wasn't next to Haru anymore, her mind wasn't, her body was, but she was elsewhere. She was thinking about what to say, how to react, she barely knew Haru, and he was confessing his love for her. Then, she saw the times with Haru, the great ones, good times or bad, Haru was always there for her, and she needed him.

She smiled, and Haru was happy, she was alive! "Haru, I love you, too!"

And at this, Haru started removing Elie's clothes, if not for concern to her health, then just to see her, she didn't wear a bra, so he didn't miss much there, he blames the white shirt, but after it was off, he still couldn't help but stare a little, and Elie blushed, and he removed her mini-skirt, and boots. Then her underwear, but only after she got to his. Then Haru's head took over, which one I won't mention, but he pinned Elie down to the ground, and she smiled and kissed him, and he was happy to comply.After than, Haru finally got his brain back, and began baking up. "No, Haru, please continue." Haru could, but no means, argue with Elie's cute eyes, and nice pair of… Erm, hands. She gripped his wrist and pulled him to her, and they began kissing, their bodies pressing against each other. Haru opened his mouth to say something, but Elie put her finger over his mouth, "Let me make you a man, Haru."

Out of nowhere, the cave was disappearing, the fire was simply ceasing to exist, everything was ceasing to exist except Haru and Elie, then eventually Haru began to fade away…

Than Elie woke up, they were in the cart, nothing had changed. The only difference then what was there before her dream, was that she had wrapped her arms around Haru in his sleep, and he had done the same thing apparently, she kissed him and fell asleep, awaiting good times.

Well, what do you think? You know the drill, review or drop an e-mail.

RaveFanMailhotmail.com. (The reason I have an e-mail address solely for your comments is so I never have to delete any mail.)


End file.
